Sealed memories
by shitsujikissa99
Summary: Kuroko doesn't remember anything from his past. He kept on dreaming about five different men but doesn't know who they are. He went back to his grandmother's shrine to uncover the truth and only found himself in deep trouble. This has OOC and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1- The fated meeting

Chapter 1- The 5 Guardians?

_The rain was falling heavily onto the pavement. Kuroko sat there holding a picture of his grandmother while looking around at all the people in the room who was weeping and whispering. He didn't what was going on. He just wants his grandmother to pick him up and hush him to sleep._

_Sick of waiting, Kuroko stood up and walked towards the woman near him. "Where's Obaa-chan?" Kuroko asked. "Obaa-chan promised me that we're going to pick strawberries today. When is she coming back?"_

_The women stopped sobbing and stared at the teal head boy. She took on look before engulfing Kuroko in a suffocating hug. "Oh, you poor boy!"_

_Kuroko didn't know what's happening so he started screaming for his grandmother. The room was filled with whispers of pity for the boy. _

"_Is he the boy that Mukuda looked after" one woman said._

"_Oh poor little thing!" One man said_

"_Who's going to take care of him now? He's only 6." another woman asked._

_Feeling afraid than ever before, Kuroko shoved himself away from the woman who was hugging him, and made his way out into the rain. He ran as fast as his tiny little legs could hold him, bringing him to the garden his grandma nurtured ever since he was 3._

_Reaching his favourite tree, he curled up into a ball and waited for someone to find him. Kuroko wished that his grandmother would come and find him soon. He waited for a few minutes before the rain above his head stopped. Kuroko looked around and saw that the rain was still going on everywhere else and only his spot was dry. Thinking it was his grandmother he looked up. Staring up he found deep, midnight blue eyes looking at him with pity, sorrow and understanding._

"_Nii-chan?" Kuroko said before sneezing. Another pair of hands picked him up carefully and wrapped him in a blanket. This person's hand was strong and yet so warm and caring. Turning around to see the person's eyes, Kuroko was met with only red. The red head boy smiled at him softly before wrapping him up in a cocoon._

"_Shintarou," The red head commanded. "Erase his memory of Mukuda's death and his powers."_

"_Akashi!" The green head replied. "We can't just seal it. More and more demons well keep on coming if he doesn't know how to use his power."_

"_Midorimacchi," The blonde one joined in. "I think that's what Akashicchi meant. If Kurokocchi doesn't realised he has power, he won't use them."_

"_But Aka-chin," The tall purple head whined. "Kuro-chin won't remember us and he won't remember Mukuda's last smile."_

_Akashi looked down at the quiet child before looking back up. "I know!" was the only thing he said. However, to his comrade this meant more to them as they realised that this was the only way to keep him safe._

_The green head walked towards Akashi and murmured something under his breath. His fingers then began glowing green, lighting up the whole scene under the tree. Kuroko watched curiously as those green fingers went up to his forehead._

"_I bind thee!" the green-haired man shouted._

_Kuroko's vision started too unfocused but before he could black out he saw the tanned man looking at him. Those deep dark blue eyes looked at him with sorrow, loneliness and yearning. Before he lost consciousness he heard the man whisper his name._

"_Tetsu!"_

* * *

Kuroko woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight creeping up from the slightly parted curtains. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before getting out of bed to get ready for his trip. For the last 7 years, Kuroko couldn't remember much of his childhood. He gets flashes of memories once or twice but that's all. After his grandmother's death he was adopted by his aunt, and his uncle, and moved to the city. Today he was going back to the shrine he lived in when he was young to see if he can figure out anything.

Kuroko hauled his backpack and dragged his suitcase out of the house and into the cab. Kissing his aunt's cheek he went in to start his journey. The ride from his house to the train station was fairly peaceful or more like very boring. The scenery never changes and the road was always packed. He turned his attention away from the window and read his book.

Reaching the train station, he grabbed his luggage, said thank you to the cab driver, before getting off to catch his train. Apparently, he woke up a little late and was one minute away from missing it. Panting heavily against the sliding door he went in to find his seat. Walking in, he saw many vacant seats and sat closest to the window. Finding a comfortable position, he closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

* * *

"_Baa-chan!" a five year old toddler screamed gleefully before wrapping his hand clumsily around her legs. "Let's go play!"_

_The old woman smiled down at him before replying to his energetic request. "Baa-chan will play with you later okay? I need to do some cleaning first."_

_Pouting cutely, the teal head toddler didn't release her legs. He was about to beg her to play when he heard someone calling him. "Tetsu let's go play!"_

_Turning around he saw five different figures all with different colour hair and eyes. The teal head toddler released his grandma to run up them, with his arms wide open. He got closer and closer until-_

* * *

Kuroko was shocked out of his dreamland as the train jostled a bit. He looked around his seat dazedly before realising where he was. The train is more packed now as the train has passed many stations. He rubbed his eyes in frustration and gave a long sigh.

_It was those dream again huh? _Kuroko thought sadly. _I keep on seeing five figures of men in my dream. Who are they? Do I know them? Why can't I remember?_

Slowly, as these thoughts filled up his head, he got a powerful headache. Kuroko turned around to search for some painkillers in his bag, which he always brings around everywhere. After swallowing two pills, the pain subsided and he was back to normal.

Kuroko let out a satisfied sigh before looking at the scenery outside his window. It was different from what he sees everyday. Instead of polluted air and long traffic, he saw clean air and no cars. It looked peaceful to the mind and heart. Buildings were also replaced with trees and rich housing areas were replaced with shabby homes.

Kuroko smiled at the big difference. _I used to live in an environment like this huh? _He thought with amusement. When he was young he used the catch disease very easily. Kuroko now knows why he had a weak body when he first came to the city. He was used to clean, fresh air not heavily polluted ones.

He kept his eyes glued onto the scenery outside. It's not that it was beautiful and breathtaking, although it is, it's because a part of him feels longing, as if he missed this scenery very dearly.

Arriving at the train station, he stretched his stiff body and inhales the fresh air. Grabbing his luggage he went out to find a taxi. He walked out of the station and found himself in the village.

The people here were friendly. Everyone waved to him and smiled at him. He couldn't help but feel that he belongs here, that he's welcomed here. He smiled sadly to himself before shaking his head in denial.

_No one wants a useless boy who can't do anything. _With this thought Kuroko went in the cab and told the driver where he wants to go. He did not realise that a pair of dark blue eyes were staring at him.

* * *

After thanking the cab, he went up the long stair case, up to the front of the shrine. He had to stop twice as tiredness came over him and his luggage only adds on his burden. Only when he reached the top he collapsed onto his knees. He panted heavily and beads of sweat rolled down his chin.

"Hello," Kuroko said between pants. "Is anyone here?"

The question echoed around him and all he could hear was the tree rustling. He stood up and dusts himself before going around the shrine to check for any sign of humanity. He didn't realise that 5 pair of colourful eyes were watching him from the distance.

As if on its own mind, Kuroko's legs brought him to a beautiful, well kept garden. He walked into it to find many types if plants growing there. There was many type of flowers, such as roses and daisies, some vegetables, such as cabbage and lettuce, and some fruits.

He's eyes held awe as he saw the fruits that the garden was growing. Kuroko was about to eat them when a sudden headache filled his mind. Crumpling to his feet he curled up in a ball and whined pitifully. His hands automatically went up to hold his head.

His mind was filled with different memories. He mostly saw him and his grandmother in this garden, planting strawberries for his next year birthday cake. The scene then changed to his grandmother's funeral and how he-

"ARGHHHHH!" Kuroko howled in pain and trashed around lightly. "It hurts! Please, someone stop it!" He tried to go to his back but only ended up lying face first on the ground.

* * *

Kuroko didn't realise when he started crying. He only realised it when he felt someone's hand on his cheek. He looked up to find a tanned man's face, scrunched up in worry and anger. The image was pretty blurry as Kuroko's eyes was filled with tears.

"Midorima!" The guy shouted.

As if in an instance, four different figures appeared behind him. One of the figure walked up to the tanned male and they exchanged looks before the glasses men bent down and put two fingers on Kuroko's forehead. He chanted something under his breath while the tanned hols him closer to his body. The finders on Kuroko's forehead the glowed green.

"I free thee!" the man shouted.

Kuroko screamed in agony as the seal was broken. Different types of memories flashed before his eyes, only stopping when he remembered what happened during his grandmother's funeral. The searing pain in his head subsided and Kuroko fell limply against two strong, tanned hands who wrapped around him protectively.

**Kay this fanfic was unexpected so I just wanted to try it out. If there are many reviews then I would continue if it's only a few thenthis would be a one shot. Anyway, review and read.**


	2. Chapter 2-The sad truth

Chapter 2

**Kuroko's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly as the throbbing in my head continues on. Sitting up from the futon I took in my surroundings, which is nothing much really, since it was all covered in darkness. Only the light from the moon gave me a sense of peace aside form the cold, lonely room I was in. The only thing I remembered before passing out was the warm embrace of someone. Someone who-

_THROB_

"ARGGGGH" I managed to groan out. I clutched my head tightly, hoping the throbbing would stop. As it continues to get worse, a soft whimper came past through my lips, making me feel weak and useless.

"Oi," A deep voice asked. "Are you okay?"

The man's arms went around me and hugged me protectively as if I was a rare gem. He's big arms, strong and yet gentle, went to my forehead and massage to lessen the pain of the headache. Sighing contentedly I look up to find deep blue midnight eyes looking at me.

**Normal POV:**

Kuroko looked up to find himself in an unknown man's embrace. Fear senses kicking in, he roughly shove the tanned man away and ran to the other side of the room, bumping his head in the process. As a _THUD _sound resonated around him, a couple of people were running towards his direction. Feeling more scared than ever, Kuroko curled up in a ball at the corner of the room.

A few moments later, the sliding door burst open leaving four men to stand in its place. One was with yellow hair and golden eyes, Red hair with one red eye and a yellow eye, green hair with matching set of eyes and an overly tall giant with purple hair and a set of matching eyes. The colourful group went towards Kuroko while the red head was talking to the man that was hugging him previously.

"Daiki," The red head said. "Why didn't you tell us he has woken up? Do you want to be punished that badly?"

The tanned man's face turned white and he quickly shook his head. The red head then turned to Kuroko who was currently shaking in fear. His eyes softened and he quickly went towards the boy.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The red head said.

Hearing his name the teal head boy stopped shaking and looked up to those mismatched eyes. He nodded his head as if saying that is his name. The red head can't help but be amused at the boy's cue antics. He then continued on to introduce himself and his friends.

"My name is Akashi," the red head, Akashi said. "And these are all my friends. The green haired man is Midorima Shintarou. He is my right hand man and he is the one who helped you earlier."

Kuroko's eyes then went to Midorima who was currently leaning against the door frame of the room. As if feeling Kuroko's eyes on him, he turned around and stared coldly at the boy's direction. Letting out a small whimper he turned back to those mismatched eyes.

"The yellow haired one is called Kise Ryouta." Akashi continued on while silently searching those teal eyes for recognition. "He is an annoying little pest that gets on everyone's nerves but is really supportive sometimes."

Teal eyes then went to look at the golden eyes. However, before he could turn his body, someone hugged him very tightly, making it hard for him to breathe. "Kurokocchi," Kise shouted while crying crocodile tears, "I missed you so much." The embrace then got tighter and tighter until a pair of hands yanked Kise away from Kuroko's body.

"Touch him again and you're dead!" A deep voice growled at the form of the blonde on the floor.

Gasping softly, Kuroko looked up to find the tanned man again growling at Kise. Realising that someone was watching him, he turned around to find Kuroko looking at him with frightened eyes. The man then took deep breaths to calm down before introducing himself.

"My name is Aomine Daiki." The man, Aomine, said. As if not wanting to say anything else, he turned away and walked towards the small window. The moon light made his face more beautiful than anything Kuroko has ever seen. _Beautiful,_ Kuroko thought. _His face is so beautiful._ As if Aomine sensed Kuroko's eyes on him, he turned around to look at the teal head. However Kuroko just whipped his head to the floor while a blush colours his cheeks.

Akashi coughed into his hand to get Kuroko's attention. When the boy looked back at him, he continued on with the introduction. "Since Daiki decided to introduce himself, there's only one more person you have to meet." Akashi pointed at the tall purplenette who was silently eating an apple while staring deeply at Kuroko.

"This is Murasakibara Atsushi," The red hair continued. "He is the tallest out all of us and he is also the most childish." Kuroko then turn to look at Murasakibara. The only response he got was a lazy smile but with some warmth in it. Akashi then finished his introductions and just stared quietly at the boy.

As if sensing that he is finished Kuroko stood up and bowed politely. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya" He started with a soft voice. "I'm from Tokyo but used to live with my grandmother here in this shrine. It's very nice to meet you."

Looking back up, he found everyone in the room looking at him with sadness in their eyes, especially Aomine. He looked at Kuroko with both sadness and anger in his eyes. _Why are they looking at me like that? What makes them look sad? Do I know them? _ As if he couldn't take it anymore he asked all the questions inside of his head.

"Umm," Kuroko said getting everyone's attention. "Do I know you guys?"

At the question, the room became still and the atmosphere became tensed. Now Kuroko was getting scared at the lack of answers his getting. As the silence stretched on, his patience snapped.

"I do know you guys don't I." Kuroko said with confusion in his voice. "How? How did we know each other? Who are you guys? How come we only met now? What are you guys to me? "

Kuroko panted harshly as he ran out of breath. The room still stayed in silence until the teal boy asked something with a shaking voice. "Who am I really?"

The silence then stretched on and on, deafening Kuroko's ear. A few moments passed before Midorima spoke. "You are the grandson of Kuroko Mukuda." He started calmly. "Mukuda was known as the best onmyouji ever known. She was the most powerful in all you family lineage. Sadly, her son didn't get the powers as he refused to believe. So in return the gods gave it to you." He then paused for a moment to see if Kuroko was listening and apparently the boy was staring at him intently, taking in every word he's saying.

"On the day beofre your birthday," Midorima continued on, "A demon went inside your house in search for you. As you are the next onmyouji, all demons fear you as the prophecy says that you would be stronger than Mukuda. Your grandmother tried her best to defend you but in the end-"

Midorima then looked down solemnly as the vision of Mukuda's death flashed before his eyes. As if in sync, the rest also did the same thing. Kuroko just stayed silent as the information sink in, looking at all the solemn faces. His eyes then grew bigger as he put the pieces together.

"So grandma died because of me?" Kuroko mumbled quietly.

At his statement the 5 other people in the room turned they're head sharply toward the direction of the teal head. "No Kuroko," Kise said, "What we meant is-"

"My grandmother got killed because of me." Kuroko continued on louder, ignoring Kise. "She died for protecting me!" Tears were now leaking out of the teal head's eyes.

"I killed her." He then mumbles to himself. "I killed the only person who ever loved me."

As the other men in the room took time to realise what Kuroko had said, Kuroko ran out of the room and disappearing into the night, not actually caring where he goes. As if being slapped awake the five guardians ran out after him, hoping that no demons were near the area.

"Please be safe, Tetsu." Aomine said under his breath. The five shikigami then transformed to their original form beofre going deeper into the night to find the teal head boy.

* * *

Kuroko ran and ran, not caring where he would end up. As his legs gave out under him, he allow himself to sob uncontrollably. He sobbed for all the memories of his beloved grandmother and the guilt that she died because of him.

As his sobbing ceased he finally became aware of where he was. Standing up, he looked around at the surrounding darkness and tall ominous trees. Kuroko started becoming scared and was about to turn around to go back to the Dojo when he realised he was lost.

He then heard footsteps behind him, hiding among the trees. It then started growing faster and faster towards his direction. Thinking that it was the colourful group of men, he stood there waiting as he was too scared to even move. What made him realise that it wasn't them was a deep growl from a black looking beast that came out from the shadows. It has the head of a fox but a body of a wolf.

"Ushi-oni" Kuroko murmured softly.

The beast glared at the teal head boy and gave a laugh. He then licked his lips and continued to smirk.

"Who knew those shikigami bastards will allow you to venture out alone, especially at night." The demon said with an amused tone. "Oh well, I would have to thank them. Due to their foolish mistake I get to have a feast for dinner. Don't you agree little onmyouji?" The beast then leaped up in the air and headed straight to Kuroko with its jaw opening wide, showing its sharp teeth. All Kuroko could do was wait for the inevitable to happen.

**Hey guys! Since there was a lot of reviews I decided to continue. If there too little reviews according to me I will stop. If you want a particular scene to happen just tell me n I'll try to put it in. plss review and read.**


End file.
